


"some other people"

by serafine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell’s thoughts during the episode, post-episode tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	"some other people"

Spoilers: Line in the Sand (season 10)  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were I would have a bigger house.  
Archiving: wherever - though please let me know so I can visit

* * * * * * *

As Cam looked at Carter’s still form, somehow all he could think about was having to come home without yet another team member. The past few weeks had sucked and this mission was not an improvement.

First, he lost Jackson to the Ori and now Carter was badly wounded. Not to mention that fact that he had no clue what had happened to Teal’c and Vala. Carter had to pull through. She _had_ to. Cam did not want to go home if she didn’t. He would have to face the assorted Generals and eventually, himself. Provided he got back through the ‘Gate. Things weren’t looking so good for the home team on this one.

Cam had worked so hard at getting this team back together, and now it seemed like some sort of cruel joke. And she wanted him to hand out her _letters_ – the letters you left in your foot locker to your parents, your girl, your kid brother… though in Sam’s case, he didn’t want to think about who those letters were intended for. He knew some of the names just the same. 

The letter for Cassie. There would be letters for Daniel and Teal’c, possibly one for General Hammond. Maybe still one for her father? Her brother. And, of course, her former CO – what a sticky mess that was.

Mitchell had not seen O’Neill since he lost Jackson. He was grateful for that, even though he knew that Daniel had gotten himself captured or lost (or killed) several times over the years. But he did not want to see the look in O’Neill’s eyes if Carter did not make it. Mitchell had heard the rumors about the two of them – the bond they shared. He also heard that there had never, ever been a single shred of evidence to suggest that anything had become of it. 

How that man did it, he did not know. Carter was intelligent, beautiful, and had taken written all over her as plain as if she were wearing a ring. Mitchell had read all the mission reports – he knew what those two had been through together. Regulations aside, he knew the effects that kind of adrenaline had on people. The emotional bond that created. Living through the things General O’Neill and Colonel Carter had would naturally create… feelings. 

Reaching down, Mitchell laid his palm across Sam’s forehead. She had gone under a little while ago and was starting to get cool. She had lost too much blood. A raging fever might not be the best thing for her, but it would have made him feel better. He’d had some training, but not enough so that he felt comfortable sewing Carter’s insides back together. Cam hoped he’d done everything correctly. 

He couldn’t stop watching her – afraid if he stopped looking at her, she would stop breathing. Cam remembered his slight befuddlement when his momma had sat beside Grandma’s hospital bed and just watched her sleep. He thought it was creepy at the time. Now he understood.

“C’mon, Carter. Just hang in there. You can’t give up on me now.”

 * * * * * * *

Walking towards her door, Mitchell took a deep breath and let it out, trying to dispel the tension he felt. The last time he had seen Sam, she was being hustled through the ‘Gate by the medical team. She had been barely breathing by the time they got to her, and pale as death.

From the doctors’ reports, he had done a pretty good job with the sutures, but he was no surgeon. His suspicions were right – she had lost far too much blood as a result of that wound. It had been touch and go for a while, but Sam had beaten the odds again.

Carter was awkwardly propped up in bed, typing away at her laptop.

“Hey – you’re awake.” Mitchell said brightly, relieved to see her conscious at last.

“Yea, I woke up a few hours ago.” She smiled at him. “Thanks for saving my life.”

“Just glad I did it right.”

“What are you doing?” Cam asked.

“Working on my report.

“Now? Oh, come on, Sam, that can wait.”

“I like to take care of things while they are fresh. And I need to get my notes down about the power fluctuations in the device.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes. “You are the biggest workaholic I have ever seen. You know that?”

Sam shrugged. “What can I say? More done now, less to do later. Besides, I can’t stand just sitting here.”

“Alright – I will let you finish up. Do you need me to get you anything?”

“No, thanks. Check back with me tomorrow – it might be time for some contraband sugar.” Though there was a look of sadness in her eyes as she said it.

“I will see you then. You take care, okay?”

“Will do.”

Mitchell gave her a smile and walked out. 

Sam looked back at her computer and opened up the _other_ file she had been working on. It had been far too long since she had updated this. Taking a deep breath, she started reading again, “Dear Jack…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."  
    - Wesley in The Princess Bride


End file.
